


層層心防

by Sophiafm119



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, 變形金剛
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Regret
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophiafm119/pseuds/Sophiafm119
Summary: 他的面具在這幾千年以來，都將他和外在的世界隔開，讓他隱藏自己的情緒．沒有它，他感覺非常的赤裸．而密卡登將會看到這一切． 柯博文x密卡登．
Relationships: MegatronXOptimus, megaop, 密卡登/柯博文, 密卡登x柯博文





	層層心防

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Walls](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/651367) by Cyndi. 



> 此篇為翻譯練習文 原文屬Fanfiction.Net上的作者Cyndi，原題為Walls  
> 小女子不是專業的翻譯或作家，有任何錯誤請多多包涵 ><

桌上的一盞白夜燈點亮了房間。 維修人員收拾著沾滿油漬、血跡、液體和裝甲碎屑的工具。 

看著密卡登躺在病床上讓柯博文的心臟抽痛了一下。

那發子彈打穿了他的腹部，他的腳也跛了，接下來雙手也會漸漸失去知覺，而他會拒絕使用任何減緩疼痛的方法，就算他的痛楚明顯的折磨著他。維修人員搖了搖頭，他們束手無策，他從今以後是永久的殘障了。他頂著一張勇猛的外表被痛苦摧殘著，讓柯博文感到敬佩。米卡登其實本來就有許多讓人佩服的優點，但這些都因為之前柯博文忙於戰爭而被忽略掉。

“如果你想看，”密卡登說 “你最好直接進來，光明正大地看。”  
柯博文挺起身子。他當然會看到-他的倒影在桌旁的窗上映的一清二楚。這名狂派領導當然知道他一直徘徊在外。 “我不想打擾你的私人空間。”他說。 “進來嘲笑一番吧”

撕心的感覺差點讓他站不住腳，柯博文逼著自己踏進房間，正眼看著密卡登身上的傷。這名狂派的身上都被炸開了。他的電線垂在身外， 導管跟心室都露了出來，但被一張灰色的薄毯蓋了住。 他抬起頭，迎向他敵人的視線。 “一跟零。” “什麼?”密卡登張嘴嘆了口氣，嘴角的一抹血漬玷了他豐潤的雙唇。這是他剛剛才嘔吐過的痕跡。嘔吐是一項非常糟糕的症狀，因為這代表他的身體沒有辦法吸收任何養分。

“這就是我們這幾年戰爭的原因。程式碼。一跟零。現在全部結束了，這場戰爭-“ “這是一定會結束的。”柯博文在桌子旁的椅子上坐下。他藍色的頭盔和銀灰的臉龐在夜燈下閃著光芒。 “恩。”密卡登鮮紅的雙眼看著他的一舉一動，他微微地笑了 “你每次都碰巧出現在我的附近 我開始懷疑你是不是喜歡上我了” “哈哈” 他輕聲笑了， “那是因為我們現在是這樣講話，我比較喜歡這樣。平常的時候我們都在打鬥。” “你是-是個令人敬佩的對手，柯博文。” 密卡登嘆氣到，他的眼角突然一陣濕潤。 “現在戰爭結束了，我已經沒有用了，我完成了我的程式碼。這個-這就是我一直以來最害怕的啊，柯博文。不是害怕輸給你，或怕輸了整個戰爭-更不怕死，我最怕的就是這個時候。戰爭結束了，那我剩下什麼?”

他聽起來…好悲傷。柯博文向前傾向他，伸出他的手， “密卡-“ 密卡登拍走了他的手，然後雙手握拳 “你可以找到一個新的目標跟用處，你可以被重新編碼，你的人生不像我需要不斷的打仗跟爭鬥，柯博文。你-可以繼續前進，但我不行。除了戰爭以外，我什麼事都不了解。””這-才不是這樣，你可以做出比戰爭更多的是，你有非常機靈的想法。" "我殘廢了，隨著時間越來越惡化。” “所以呢?” 柯博文的表情在面具下柔和了一些 “你還是很有用的。” “有用…有用? 有用!”密卡登皺眉， 他舉起手臂朝柯博文的臉上打了下去。這一擊大概就像碰一下的力道，但他的聲音非常強硬 “給我滾!”柯博文仍靜靜地站在旁邊，任由他無害的拳頭洛在他臉上。密卡登收回手，再打了第二次，接著第三次。他眼裡的眼淚落到他臉上，柯博文任由他繼續攻擊。他知道他現在看得不再是他的敵人…是一個飽受痛苦的賽博坦人。

柯博文胸口中的一陣熱上升到他的喉嚨，他抓住密卡登的握拳的手，停在半空。密卡登掙扎著，呸出各種惡毒的話語，每個字眼裡埋著的恨意強烈到讓柯博文害怕的縮了一下。密卡登不斷的謾罵，直到身體的疼痛迫使他疲憊地躺回床上。他現在才發現柯博文仍然握著他的手。他紫色的手鬆開一些，剛好能握住科博文銀灰色的手。他盯著他們交扣的手好一陣子。

“我-不敢相信-你竟然沒有走。” “你受傷了” 他回答 “你得讓恨意離開你的系統，這麼強烈的恨對你的身體不好。” “我們從不越界。愛跟恨…有時候我覺得，他們是一樣的。”密卡登迎向柯博文金色的雙眼。 “愛太容易變質成恨，對吧?”他的手指輕撫著密卡登的指節，等他發現密卡登又再次看相他們的手時才停下來。 “反之亦然。” 嘆了口氣，柯博文點了點頭，同意他的說法。 他捏著他的鼻樑，跟人類學的一個小動作。 密卡登好奇地看著他 “你知道，在我認識你的這幾年，我從來沒看過你面具下真正的臉，我說認真的。”他抽出他的手，碰了碰他銀色的面具 “你在那蠢東西下藏了什麼?”

柯博文不安地移了下位置 “我沒有面具…看起來就沒那麼…有威嚴。” “別說謊，你明明就是用他來隱藏自己的情感。” 這話讓柯博文避開了他的視線，在同時，他在心理踢了自己一腳，竟然這麼輕易就讓容易被解讀的小動作跑出來。 “喔，我說中了吧”密卡登壞笑 “快啦，我想看看我的想像有沒有猜對。” “為什麼要去毀掉一幅好的想像呢?” “答非所問嗎，至尊? 真是經典” 柯博文低下頭，忍住想要罵髒話的衝動。 密卡登則明顯地享受著他的不情願 “真有趣，我從來不知道你是沒有自信的那種人。” “我才不是” “那就把面具拿掉” 嘆了氣，柯博文背向密卡登，讓他看不見他，然後 ‘喀’的一聲撤掉了面具。面具下淺藍的臉宛若天仙。他的鼻子高挺，心型的雙唇-完全就是Primus的復刻版。

“讓我看看你。”密卡登說，他更加堅持了。 柯博文微微顫抖著，沐進了燈下。他的面具在這幾千年來，都將他跟外面的世界隔開，讓它隱藏自己的情緒。沒有了它。它感覺非常赤裸，而密卡登將會看到一切。

眼淚滴落在密卡登的臉頰，臉上充滿著敬畏。柯博文感受到冰冷的手指輕刷過它的臉頰，描著他的唇形。他並沒有阻止他。密卡登不知道，但這不是他第一次這樣碰觸過柯博文。

“噢...這-比我想像的-還要好…” 狂派領導咬牙將自己撐到手肘上，他的臉更加貼近了。他的雙眼卻很遙遠，看到了過去。 “密-密卡登?” 

下一秒，密卡登柔軟豐潤的雙唇就壓在柯博文的唇上，一陣溫熱刷過他全身的電線。他放鬆了一些，並緩緩地回應他。 也許他不用再隱藏了，也許他可以告訴-

“你的嘴唇有種熟悉的感覺，太奇怪了…我發誓我之前曾經看過一張跟你一樣的臉。喔…我知道了，是在Beltane…” “密卡登。” 柯博文嘆氣，他的思緒回到了兩世紀前的Beltane慶典。 每個人都蓋住他們的狂派或博派印記來象徵平等，有些會將自己塗上暫時性的塗料來偽裝自己，為了不被人在這放蕩的夜晚中認出來。

那一晚…兩百年前…柯博文偽裝了自己，前去尋找密卡登。這位狂派的領導總能挑動他身上的每一條神經。他的面貌，他的聲音，他的狂暴和他的力量，完全就是柯博文理想中完美的另一半。所以他把自己漆成全黑，撤掉他的面具，帶上一副紅色的顯示器來掩飾自己眼睛的顏色。他找到了密卡登，而他們互相吸引，到了後走廊。這是唯一能讓柯博文照他一直想要的方式去觸碰密卡登的機會-但他因為羞愧而偽裝了自己的身分。畢竟是在Beltane，沒有關係的!

“柯博文” 密卡登輕聲說 “你太完美了-可惜你一直隱藏著你的臉。你-美得令人震驚，美到能終結一場戰爭。” 柯博文退了些，避開他的眼神。他好想告訴他那個秘密，但他會相信嗎? 也許如果能從他這裡聽到那次的經驗，那他就能知道怎麼告訴他了。

“密卡登?” 那個狂派轉向他，維持著臉上的表情，儘管淚痕仍留在他的雙頰。 “200年前的Beltane，發生了什麼事?” 

“啊，是的”他露出了一個真誠的，真心的微笑，他的聲音回到了原本的沉穩。 “我那時在Cyber 2，看著Primus 跟 Unicron的慶祝儀式，然後那位同伴找到了我…他讓我躺下，我們-那是我有過最好的一次。他讓我超載了三次，一次是因為他的嘴，另外兩次是結合。他擁著我，我喜歡被抱著…但他離開了。慶典在那之前都-呃-但是他! 他很好…太好了。我再也沒見過他，但我從來沒有忘記他。他並沒有跟我性交，他跟我做愛。他觸碰著我，就像他知道他愛我一般。在這之後，我不再尋找替代，我沒辦法再讓別人碰我。最多就在一次吧，我想。但，哈，我只能想像。不知道他曾不曾夢過我。”

“若他還想著你，我也不會太驚訝。”柯博文說 “你還真會說話”密卡登輕笑 “你曾有過像我這樣的Beltane嗎?” “有的”

回憶再次閃過柯博文的腦海。他的雙手在密卡登的胸膛，他們的唇舌在一枚激烈的吻中相遇-跪在他身前，舌頭探索著他的開口-電線溫熱的鐵銹味-密卡登因為過度刺激而超載時露出他的牙齒。他記得讓密卡登躺下，爬到他身上後將他們的開口結合在一起。第二次，他們緊抱在一起超載。密卡登在釋放時是個猛烈的吻者。柯博文感覺到自己身體在回憶他們的最後一次時，又熱了起來-密卡登全身的體重將他壓在地上，換他給予一系列讓兩人都沉浸其中的回應。 他的手在他的胸膛留下抓痕，他的尖牙咬著他的下唇，最後躺在他身邊，在結束後馬上抱住他。

是啊…躺在密卡登的懷裡，輕輕地在黑暗中吻著他…這是柯博文在Beltane最喜歡的回憶。

接著柯博文想起了在這之後，他在密卡登還沒回覆神智前，蹣跚地躲進黑暗。他害怕被認出來，但他留下來一下下來看他。密卡登那時被剛剛的經歷所挑起的慾望太過強烈，他直接在走廊上自己來。並不是他的行為讓它值得留念，而是在他最後超載時說的話: 

“不管你是誰…我永遠不會忘記你。我愛你，藏身於陰影中的人。來日再次找到我，讓我在燈光下看見你。”

從此之後，柯博文就沒有辦法用完全怨恨的態度去面對密卡登。每當他試著恨他，他都會想起他在走廊上的狂喜。他怎能夠恨一個能夠說出這麼美的句子的人呢?

“我最好一的一次，也是在兩百年前，我-“ 一抹微笑點亮了柯博文的臉。 他有一副完美的整齊牙齒，但沒有尖牙。知道密卡登對那一夜是懷了這那麼多的愛，讓他有了勇氣。 他輕刷過密卡登的下唇，指節划過他的臉頰 “跟一個人在走廊做愛。他說他永遠不會忘記我的碰觸，他想要在燈光下看到我。” 密卡登驚訝地張開嘴 “那個全黑的人-那是你?” 他不可置信的說。 “我在那之後就再也沒有碰過其他人，我-之前有一次太過放縱了，但我心裡想的是你” 柯博文感覺到他最後一絲的恐懼化掉了。他的反應不是噁心，而是驚訝，驚喜的那種。 他彎下腰，像那晚一樣牽縈著密卡登的嘴唇。 “密卡登，我在很久以前就對你有感覺了。那晚-是我唯一的機會告訴你-我很抱歉我隱藏了自己的身分。” 他聽到了一聲呻吟，但不知道是痛苦還是喜悅造成的。 

突然間，密卡登倒抽一口氣然後往後倒，若是柯博文沒有及時接住他，他就會直接撞到桌子。他的手移到他的嘴巴。柯博文幫他坐起身來，給他一個鐵桶接在他的嘴下，而他則嘔吐著亮紫色的能量。 “啊!抱歉-“ 他埋進鐵桶。 “我沒有要污辱你完美的接吻技巧的意思。” “這你沒辦法控制。” 柯博文拍著他的背，接著用乾淨的毛巾擦掉他嘴上殘存的能量。 他讓她躺下，將薄毯蓋住他再次流血的傷勢。密卡登開始喘氣，表示他的冷卻幫浦受損了，所以要他的身體用空氣流動來散熱。

“你那晚太驚人了，為什麼你不接露你的身分呢? 為什麼你要跑走? 天阿, 科博文，這些我拿來恨你的好幾年…” “我-我太怯懦了” 柯博文預料密卡登會暴怒，但他只是對著天花板露出一抹哀傷、充滿智慧的微笑。他牽起柯博文的手，他用一種獨特、煽情的方式輕撫著他的手。 “你到燈光下時，我有一種預感-甚至是希望...我是對的。現在我知道了。" 他的聲音顫抖著 "不會錯的，現在我觸碰著你，我都想起來了。你的手是最明顯的線索。在戰爭中抓住它們時我卻沒有發現，真是愚蠢。它們...煽動了我，這幾年來我因此而感到困惑。你的手害我花了很多時間來打發自己。" 

這讓柯博文笑了，密卡登也隨著發出笑聲，但這個動作讓他痛得抽了一口氣。他冷靜下來，漸漸放鬆後睡著了。看著他睡著有種奇怪的感覺-他輕輕的打著鼾-一隻手放在臉頰旁邊。

現在情況終於穩定下來，柯博文不斷在打盹間徘徊，偶爾因為想感受到另一個人在他手上的輕撫而醒來。有時醒來夠久，能輕吻密卡登的指尖。各種儀器的聲音環繞在他們的周圍，房間裡的一切都是那麼的平靜 昏暗。  
接著在突然間，密卡登輕聲說道：  
“把我關掉”  
“什麼 !?!?”

<<下集待續>>


End file.
